valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 06: Infiltrate Imperial Territory (Pt.1)
Story Crowe: Good work on your overtime at Mellvere. There won't be any recognition for that though. Kurt: That squad had to be stopped, or the war would have spread to the southwest. Crowe: The damage to Mellvere seems to have been kept at a minimum but the cost to rebuild it is still no joke. Kurt: And as for Yuell, 10 times of that might still be an understatement. Crowe: You're probably right.. Anyway, did you get a good grasp of what the Imperial supply lines are like in the south? Kurt: You're talking about the supply line between the base we took in the south yesterday and the Barious desert in the north. Crowe: Unfortunately for us there's one more route and that comes from across the border in the east direct from Empire lands. Kurt: I see. They're supplying their forces directly from their own lands as well. Crowe: Supply bases that are over the border, that's probably the worst news if there ever was one. Our enemies have left their foothold in the south undefended because of this third supply route and that's why they didn't need that base. Crowe: So, I have this feeling that said base across the border is going to suddenly stop working. Crowe: Do you have this feeling yourself? Kurt: (Is he hinting to me to go across that border and destroy the supply base..) Kurt: As an independant neutral state, would it not be against our constitution to participate in acts of war in foreign countries? Crowe: As long as nobody finds out. This is the whole reason why we need the Nameless to do such work. Crowe: Why else do you think that we stop calling you by your names but by numbers? Kurt: (It's bad enough that military rules are being broken, but even the laws of the country...) Crowe: Good, you understand me. Go do it. Kurt: Yes sir. Kurt: ..and that concludes the brief. This time we'll do our fighting outside the country. 21: They're telling us to destroy a supply base in Empire lands?! Giulio: What happens if we get captured? Valerie: It goes against the laws of Gallia so the likeliest scenario would be that we would be disowned and abandoned. 3: We'll be able to see the countryside of the Empire before croaking our last, not too shabby at least. 45: It's an uncharacteristically aggressive mission.. This might be worth doing. Annika: Are you actually excited about this Serge? Amy: The last time we had Bourgois handed over to the Empire just outside the border and this time we're actually going to go through that border.. Alfons: More information about the Empire would be useful from the army.. that's not happening is it. Kurt: The only information we have about the Empire provided by the army is about the base. Nothing more. Alfons: And they expect us to do something with just that little information? Those guys up there make it sound so easy I could almost cry. 23: You're going to start bawling just because you're needed across the border? What a gutless man! You lack gall and education! Alfons: Oooh, my guts are now at 120%! I'm no longer afraid of the Empire! ...But I still want that intel though. 56: Say, do you think the army is actually trying to get rid of us by getting us killed? Riela: I think you're overthinking it.. It won't do them any good at all if we did fail the mission, that's what I think. Gusurg: The strategy itself is sound. By cutting off the supply line from the east, the southeastern Imperials would be pushed back to the desert in the north. 56: But the army has provided next to no information on the mission and telling us to simply go do it.. Imca: It's not like there is no information. 56: Eh? Kurt: Imca, do you know something about the Empire? Imca: Not say no. 56: Can we trust that information? Riela: Any kind of information is usable at this point. Besides, Imca probably knows something about the Empire seeing how calm that she is right now? Kurt: As Riela says. Any information that could get us a reliable informant is good news. Kurt: We depart tomorrow. Make preparations for a long trip. Kurt: How does Imca know about the Empire? Gusurg: Perhaps she was born in the Empire. Kurt: Is that not a rarity, born in the Empire and coming over to help the Gallians? Gusurg: The situation with Darcsens are worse over there.. It's quite possible that she fled here, as many have done. Kurt: That's probably true.. Though I cannot fathom the notion that anyone could abandon their own country. Gusurg: The Darcsen don't have a proper citizenship. Not to Gallia, not to Empire, and not to Federation. Gusurg: We don't have a home in the most literal sense of the word. Kurt: Don't have a home, huh? Chapter Brief The mission this time is to sneak across the border and destroy the Imperial supply base. Information about the Empire lands are scarce, but we can assume that there will be border guards and we will encounter them. We do know where the supply base is located exactly, so use stealth to approach it undetected. The northern face of the base opens into a clearing, so we will use that and approach.. We will destroy the supply base in one quick surprise raid. This is going to be a difficult mission, but the rewards gained will be felt across Gallia. We must succeed. Mission Briefing A surprise attack has been launched at us by an Imperial raid party while in the plains near the border. The enemy squad is larger than we expected, it is also likely that the enemy will have reinforcements. Turn the situation around as fast as you can by taking the bases in Area 1 or Area 4. Whichever base that you choose to take will decide the next action available to your squad. Analyze the situation as well as you can and decide the best possible action to take. Strategy This mission ends the moment either marked checkpoint is taken. So decide carefully which one you'll take because you won't be able to go for the other one. The North route is significantly easier than the South route. Deploy Kurt as a Sniper. You need just one assault to come along on your main base, so bring two leaving one in base to defend it. South Route Phase 1 #Activate Direct Command with Kurt and bring the Assault with you east. #Take the base using the assault. #Deploy a Lancer to take out the APC, move back to base to withdraw it. (Random spawn) #Have Kurt take out the Fencer then move into the base. #Deploy your tank to make for the APC in the south. (Random spawn) #Bring an assault into the new base at area 4 and defend it, end turn. South Route Phase 2 #Move your tank behind the APC and shoot it down. End turn in the camp. (Random spawn) #Deploy a scout from the north base and go for the flag in the south. Use a grenade on the defender. #Take the base. #Bring your tank in and move south as much as you can. Shell the Heavy Trooper. #Move your tank south again, shell the Heavy Trooper. #Bring a scout in, ignore all enemies, move on the left bank. #Move your scout down further. Hide in the tall grass. South Route Phase 3 #Shell the defender of the camp with your tank (You may need to be using Light Tank chassis to reach the camp) #Take the camp using your scout. North Route Phase 1 #Activate Direct Command with Kurt and bring the Assault with you east. #Take the base using the assault. #Deploy a Lancer to take out the APC, move back to base to withdraw it. (Random spawn) #Bring a Sniper in to take out the Fencer then withdraw it. #Deploy your tank into Area 4 and go through the east tunnel. Shoot the emplacement. #Bring an assault into the new base at area 4 and defend it, end turn. North Route Phase 2 #Take down the emplacement then move north as far as you can. #Get behind the enemy APC and take it down. #Free action. #Free action. #Deploy a scout to make for the sandbag on the right end of the tunnel. Take cover there. #Free action. North Route Phase 3 #Use your tank to make it safer for your scout. #Move your scout to the camp. #Use a grenade to knock the defender out. #Take the camp. Rewards Aftermath Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 1 Missions